Fireflies
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: One night alone is all that 9 year old Trunks needs to tell Goten how he really feels. But something else happens... One-shot! I might make a sequel. Yaoi! Don't like, then this isn't your story to read.
1. Beneath the Stars

**Enjoy! ^-^ My computer messes with the words so sory for misspelling anything.**

**YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN YOU MIGHT NEED TO GO!**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fireflies<span>**

"Gotcha!" 8 year old Goten yelled out as he captured one of the little lighted up bugs.

Trunks, who was walking behind him, watched as he landed and looked at it, then giggled. The raven haired wonder raised him hands and opened them, letting the firefly fly away into the night. Trunks smiled, he always thought it was cute how Goten cared so much about anything with life. He was playful and curious about the world around him. Like he _had _to know what was going on.

Everything about Goten, Trunks loved. His best friend was like another part of him. It was difficult to ignore his smile. One that held in so much care and love.

"Hey Trunks! Come catch some with me!" Goten ran over, knocking out Trunks from his self thoughts. Goten tugged on his arm, Trunks yanked his arm from his grip and sadly frowned.

"Sorry Goten. Catchig fireflies isn't my thing. And besides, I suck at it."

Goten smiled some more and grabbed Trunks' arm back, then flying upwards where most fireflies flew around.

"You'll never get good unless you try!" Goten let his arm go and flew some distance from Trunks. Trunks didn't argue, he knew it would just hurt him, so he stayed quiet while Goten did his thing.

"Ok, so, you first start off by first finding a firefly to catch," Goten explained and pointed to a random one as an example," You then just place both hands around it and tada! You caught it! After, you let it go." Goten uncupped his hands and it flew away.

"See, it is that easy. Just do it a bunch of times and you can get them easily." Goten began flying off to go catch more. Trunks smiled and turned to one that floated in front of him. He smirked and threw his hands around it.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He opened his hands to find it wasn't there,"What! No fair!" Trunks made a pouted expression.

Trunks just placed his hands in his pockets and decided to continue to watch Goten. He hated catching anything bug like. It bothered him how they escape so easily. So, he stayed there, not wanting to try again.

Goten laughed as he caught three at a time and then letting them fly around him as he let them go. One then landed on his nose and he stopped laughing. Only giggles came out of Goten as he stared at it. Trunks chuckled at that. _He is so cute. And that makes it just plain adorable._

Goten flew down and giggled some more,"Look Trunks!" Just as he said that, the little bug flew upwards above Trunks. Goten looked as Trunks suddenly jumped and placing both hands around it. He landed and smiled.

"See, I can still catch. So go catch some more. I'll just stay here. Oh, and I saw it Goten." Goten smiled and turned and jumped, he flew up slightly and then stopped.

All the fireflies were gone. Goten checked in every direction. He searched around but couldn't see any little lights flying around. Goten floated back down and sat crosslegged. Trunks raised a brow and walked over to Goten.

"What's up Goten? Why aren't you catching anymore?"

Goten turned and shook his head,"I can't. They are all gone. And it happened so fast."

Trunks sat next to Goten and placed his knees under his chin,"Well, that's ok. We can just watch the stars. I mean, I'm not used to this kind of stuff since I live in the city. If that's alright with you?"

"Ya, that's alright. We could watch the stars." Goten sat back where only his hands balanced him.

As they lied beneath the stars, both soon found themselves laying down.

A couple of hours passed and both still found the strength to stay awake. It was about 2 in the morning and Goten grew worried.

"Trunks? I think we need to go back home. My mom may not find it alright for me to not get home on time..."

Trunks turned towards Goten,"It's ok. I'll take the blame. Let's just relax."

Goten nodded his head in return and averted his attention back up in the sky. _Your the best Trunks..._

_I can't let Goten leave. _Trunks thought._ If he does, then I won't be able to tell him what I really think of him. And this is a really good moment to say it too..._

Darkness soon began to completely surround them. The sun never came up and that made it hard to relax. Trunks sat up and looked towards Goten.

"Goten? We need some light."

Goten closed his eyes and sighed,"Ya we do. Usually the stars would do it, but it is really dark and scary."

Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten's little fear. But still thought it was cute.

Then, it hit him. He still had the firefly. He opened up his hand to see the little lighted one fly upwards. It illuminated up the area around them as soon more popped up. Then, the entire sky was filled in dots of light.

Goten's eyes shot open as fireflies flew around him. He watched them as they took off into the night sky, soon replacing the stars. He turned to Trunks who was watching the sky still.

"Thank you..." Goten ever so slightly whispered. Trunks caught this and looked at Goten.

Both stared into each other's eyes as light surrounding them, began to fade. Goten nor Trunks could pull away from each other's gaze, like, something was pushing them instead of pulling them away.

Trunks placed his arms around Goten's waist and pulled him closer. Goten blushed from his touch. His cheeks could easily be seen. Trunks smiled from this and oulled Goten until he was right in front of his face.

Goten's cheeks burned more crimson as their noses touched.

_Trunks is really close...and somehow, I don't mind it. I actually, feel like I have been needing this..._

Instictively, Goten placed his arms around Trunks' neck. Trunks then crashed his lips into Goten's.

Goten, unsure what to do, freezes into the kiss. Trunks slides his tongue into his friend's mouth and messes with Goten's. The raven haired Saiyan relaxes and gets some guidance from this.

Trunks pushes Goten slightly until he was on top of him. Goten pulls Trunks' head so it deepens the kiss. The little prince moans from this and sucks on Goten's lip. Goten the moans and pulls harder.

The connection between them has never been like this before. Even as Gotenks, they had never felt such a bond. They felt like two halves that needed to be together to become one. Never has Trunks or Goten had this feeling before.

Both, enjoying the feeling, feels their heart beat twice as fast as they explore each other. Butterflies flutter in their abdomens as air became an issue-leading to Trunks to pull away.

Faces were flushed and breathing was now becoming panting.

Goten stared into Trunks' blue ones and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. Trunks, feeling possessive, sinks his teeth into Goten's neck, breaking open the skin. Goten jumped at this sudden move and growled in responce. He bit into Trunks' neck, causing him to moan.

Trunks licked up the blood that was coming out and smirked into the little kisses he was giving Goten. Goten did the same and after a while, both demi-Saiyans pulled back.

Goten turned his head away, avoiding Trunks' gaze. Trunks took this in as a rejection and sighed.

"Sorry Goten. I just, couldn't hold back myself. If you don't want to see me, then I understand." Trunks got off of Goten, and being to depressed, started walking to his house-instead of flying.

Goten turned back to Trunks and got up quickly. He ran where Trunks was and jumped in front of him, stopping his trail. Trunks was surprised that Goten actually came to him with determination. If he were him, he wouldn't have the guts to look himself in the eye.

Goten had tears building up in his eyes,"Don't leave me Trunks. Please, I didn't mean to turn away! I was just upset that I hurt you. That's all. So please don't leave me. I won't do it again! I promise."

He closed his eyes as Trunks pulled him into a hug.

"Goten. I will never leave you. I just, thought when you turned your head that, you rejected me..." runks dropped his head.

Goten opened his eyes up and let Trunks wipe off the tears,"R-really?"

"Yep. I wasn't going to leave, I was just...um, just letting you think it out."

"Ok!" Goten cheerfully jumped and entwined fingers with Trunks, then pulling him up into the night sky with him.

Trunks was dumbfounded, he knew Goten would be sad one moment and all happy the next. But, that was Goten for ya. A little ball of sunshine and laughter. Trunks smiled as Goten lead him into the starry night sky.

Goten flew upwards until they were above the clouds. Light from the fireflies could be seen below, lighting up their trail.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know? But maybe..." He turned up-side down so he was flying backwards under Trunks,"I could spend the night with you?"

Trunks gave a small peck to his cheek and smile warmly,"You can always come over. You practally live there."

"Wow! Thanks Trunks!" Goten closed his eyes and came closer to Trunks. Trunks held onto Goten as sleep entered his mind.

"Goten? Are you awake enough to fly?" He sarcatically asked.

Goten opened his eyes and shook his head. Trunks then held onto Goten's entire body and flew them over to Capsole Corp.

He entered the house and creep through, not wanting to wake his mother, and slowly opened his door. He set Goten's sleeping figure on the bed and crawled on the other side. He layed back to find his embrace that Goten was doing. Goten had his arms around Trunks' arm while his head was in his neck. Trunks moved over closer to Goten and held his waist.

Trunks took in his scent as sleep crept into his body.

_Dad is going to kill me when he finds us like this. He'll probably yell his normal shout,"How could you snuggle with the son of a third-class piece of trash! You are a prince blah blah blah..." Well, I don't care anymore. He can just live with it since our bond is stronger then ever..._

Trunks soon fell asleep, embraced in his lover's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I might make a sequel. So review to tell me ^-^<strong>


	2. Sequel

**Well, here is the sequel. Hope you like it. Grammer will be fixed since my computer is messed up!**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p>"Final Flash." Vegeta silently said before a blast hit where Trunks and Goten slept. He was pissed to find his son, a prince, with the son of a third-class piece of trash, cuddled into each other's arms. And seeing the marks on their necks proved why the layed like that. Now, he just needed to know if they had mated. 'Cause if they did, Vegeta would kill Goku before he had time to blink.<p>

Goten and Trunks were both slamed into the wall by Vegeta's attack and slid down slowly. Both were now wide awake and fully aware of the situation they were in.

"Owwwww..." Goten complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dad! What was that for?" Trunks asked. Standing up and clenching his fists.

Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned deeper, his mouth opened for a secong before left his mouth wide open.

Trunks tilted his head as his father's expression and mood changed so quickly. He turned to Goten for an answer and saw how he had the same face.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks..." Goten said as he stayed seated, not being able to move,"You have a...a"

"A tail!" Vegeta finished. _Fuck! They did mate! Dammit! Now I need to go and kill Kakarot! Well, there goes another fighter that I can spare with._

Trunks was shocked. He then felt the fur from it rub against his leg. It sent chills down his spine as it did.

"Lucky!" Goten pouted,"I wish I could have a tail."

Goten stood and stared at Trunks' tail as it swished around on the ground. Trunks blushed and picked his tail and held it carefully. Knowing what his father had told him about how Saiyan tails are very sensitive. Goten walked forward and kept looking at with curiousity. Trunks turned away and looked back at his father who looked like was yelling at himself, but in his mind.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Vegeta banged his head on the wall before closing his eyes and stopping,"No. No I am not." _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!_

"Ok..." Trunks let his tail go, due to the pain he was now causing himself. Goten crouched down and extended his hand where his tail was. The light touch caused Trunks to become stiff and jump.

"Goten! Don't do that..." Trunks looked over to see Goten had a tail too,"Goten! You have a tail too!"

"What!" Goten stopped his petting and turned around. There, a brown, furry tail, tapped on the ground.

"AWESOME!" Goten grabbed it and gave a tight hug. Then he collasped on the ground.

Trunks rolled his eyes at how easiy Goten knocked himself out. He walked over and picked him up.

"Hey dad, why we're off going somewhere, make sure on to break my door, or anything else..."

Trunks walked over to the window and opened it up, letting the cool summer breeze enter. Cooling off his body. He took in a deep breath and blasted off towards the one hill where they shared a very romantic moment.

"Ya sure. You do that while I SUFFER WITH THIS RELATED THING!" Vegeta hit his head one last time before walking through the hall and towards the gravity chamber, where he would take all his anger out.

_Being related to Kakarot! I would rather be dead then do that! _Vegeta thought. But something made him feel like it wasn't such a bad thing after all...

Trunks landed a set Goten down on a patch of grass. He moved a few strands of hair out of his face and gave a light peck to his forehead. Yep, life was good for him. He had his best riend as his mate, and had done the one thing he always wanted to do; kiss him.

Trunks' tail instantly rapped around Goten's and he sunk down until he was on the ground. The felig of their new tails touching calmed his body down, along how it felt good as it moved against his.

_This is the life. But, if I only knew what dad's problem was? He acted like this was going to kill him. And how he kept muttering to himself about us mating. We didn't do anything except lay with each other..._

Trunks turned to Goten's sleeping figure and smile warmly,"Someday Chibi, you will be mine. And mine alone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! If you want, I will write more. Just review and tell me and I will do it! ^-^<strong>


End file.
